For You I Will
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- They are best friends, she saved him in more ways than one. He loves her and would do anything for her, including, live a lie. Brie/John.
1. In the line of Fire

**A/N: Okay, I know I have a lot of stories started already . . . and I really don't need to start a new one but lately I've been suffering from terrible writers block. When I got this idea I thought that maybe if I wrote it would help. So I got this idea listening to Nickelback [Love, love, love my Nickelback.] and I just had to write it. I've been dying to write this pairing and this idea is perfect. I really hope you guys like it, and please, I know this is pairing that doesn't get used but just try to give it a chance? I think the story will be worth it : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot. **

**Now that that has been said, I think I should just start the story. **

**Summary: They became best friends while serving overseas. Then he becomes the only one she can turn to. He loves her. Would he do anything for her, including living a lie?**

* * *

><p><strong>For You <strong>

**Chapter 1 | In the Line of Fire **

* * *

><p>"I don't understand it John. Everything was going so well between Randy and I, then he just cheats on me. He doesn't want to be with me anymore? I don't know what I did to upset him." The brunette wiped a tear away from her cheek as she sat beside him, her best friend. Six months ago they had been deployed together overseas, she was a nurse working in the hospital the unit set up and he was a combat soldier, a commander. They were both home sick and began taking their meals together. They would talk about their lives back in the states, they discussed what they planned to do when they returned home, and they told stories about their adolensence. It pained him to see the one person he was able to bond with here in so much pain. He wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders. She had told him about her boyfriend back home; how he was the first man her parents had ever really wanted to meet. Apparently they didn't usually approve of their daughter's choice in men but this time they thought differently. When she had contacted them and told them about the wealthy young man she was seeing they had been excited to have them over for Christmas, as long as she was back in the country.<p>

Now it was December fifteenth and he had cheated on her. He looked at the brunette nurse who held the letter with shaking hands. "I'm sorry Brie, I'm sure it had nothing to do with you. It was him, if he wasn't smart enough to wait for you to come home than he doesn't deserve you." John wiped a falling tear off her cheek and smiled. "You'll find someone even better than him. I'm sure of it." He _was_ sure of it. Brianna Garcia was a beautiful girl; she was also equally beautiful on the inside. She was smart, caring, hard-working, and dedicated.

She was also strong. Not many women would sign up to be a nurse for the United States Military. The sights that her beautiful brown eyes had seen were gruesome to say the least, yet she was still here. She was there because she loved others. That much was obvious. It pained her when she couldn't help someone, when a member of their unit passed. She was the most beautiful person he had ever set eyes on.

Maybe that is why, over the last six months, he had fallen madly in love with her. She was on his mind all the time, and sometimes that was a problem. It wasn't safe to have distractions during combat. Still, he couldn't bring himself to ignore the beautiful nurse. He couldn't imagine if he was there and he couldn't see her beautiful face; most of the time, her smile was what made him strong enough to pull through, tough enough to accept the pain.

His job wasn't easy.

"Thanks John but I should have known I wasn't good enough." She dropped the letter into one of the fire pits surrounding the tents and shook her head. "I'm just meant to be alone John."

He couldn't believe she would say something like that. He couldn't imagine a man who wouldn't want to be with her. "Brianna, you are a wonderful woman. You will find someone special, someone perfect for you." He assured her. "He may even be closer than you think, maybe you already know him." John hugged her tight. "I promise, you will not be alone forever."

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Thanks John, I really hope you are right."

"I'm sure I am Brie."

He debated telling her how he felt but decided that his was not the time or the place to profess feelings to someone-If they were meant to be together than they would be together, one way or another.

"You're amazing John, you know that?" she questioned, giving him a genuine, and beautiful, smile.

"I try, but I've got nothing on you." He chuckled.

He was about to tell the brunette that her ex was not worth the pain when a noise caught his attention.

Gunfire?

He turned and watched as one of his men fell, clutching his chest, the victim of a shower of bullets.

"Get inside Brie." He commanded the brunette and gently pushed her toward the make-shift hospital. He yelled the command to his men to get their weapons.

How had he missed the signs that his camp would be under attack? How had he let a plan develop behind his back?

He had put his men in danger, and now, probably, many of them would die because he had failed them.

He fired into the flood of enemy soldiers and watched as one fell.

He wasn't going to go down without a fight; he would not let his men down.

* * *

><p>Brianna watched the battle through the open door to the infirmary. What had happened? How had the enemy found them? How had they found the time to attack them when they were most vulnerable? She felt the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had. She had never seen the actual battles before, only their aftermath. She had never seen the way the men changed, the way they had to fight. She closed the door and fell to her knees. She peered out window and watched. She wanted to run out there, she counted the fallen soldiers, she needed to help them.<p>

There was so much bloodshed. So many lives were going to be lost.

She tried to push that thought to the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about that. She would do her best to save every one of those men; she would do everything she possibly could. Sometimes she was just too late.

She gasped as one of the soldiers fell, blood pooling behind his back and caking in the sand. That was Tommy, a good friend of John's. John would be heartbroken.

She looked out the window at John. _Please don't let anything happen to him. _He was firing into the crowd of enemy soldiers. She watched as men from both sides fell. She looked away. She couldn't believe how strong those men were, being surrounded by that.

She grabbed her medical bag and walked over to the door. She pulled it open and looked out. The soldiers were moving away from the camp. Maybe she would be able to help some of the soldiers. She began to run for Tommy's limp body.

"Brianna get inside it's not safe!" She heard John yell. She turned to look at him. He was looking at her, pointing at the hospital.

She screamed when he fell, his hand clutched to his chest.

"NO!" she ran over to him and fell to her knees. "John, no." she pressed her hand against his, the blood was hot against her skin.

"Brie, get inside." He said quietly. "Don't worry about me." His blue eyes were glassy.

"I'm not leaving you John!" she pulled open her bag and started looking for the items she would need to temporarily mend his wound.

"Brie, please." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You're going to be alright John, I promise. You are going to be alright. Just relax and stay with me. Talk to me." She pulled open his shirt. "Please John don't leave me."

She needed to see if the wound was a through and through. There was no way she could move him on her own. He was losing too much blood.

"I'm going to help you John, I promise."

"I trust you Brianna." Was the last thing he said before his eyelids overtook his blue eyes.

"No, John wake up, you NEED to stay awake! You need to stay with me! John!" She yelled gently shaking his limp figure.

"No. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that is where I am goin****g to leave the first chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this, cliff hanger and all, and I would greatly appreciate some reviews! LOL. And I hope I've convinced you to stick around for chapter 2! **

**Maybe now I will get over my writer's block**

**Besos! ~Danie**


	2. I'd Do Anything

**A/N: Don't worry guys, I am still amped about this story. I am amped about all of my stories. I just have so many I want to write that I am a little slow with updates. Which upsets me a lot. I am going to try to keep up with updates but I have a lot of work to do too. That's why I am up all night on Friday night trying to write as many updates as I can. Like I said I will try to get things posted when I can. I am working on some new stuff and the fourth chapter of "It Only Hurts" currently. I just wanted to get something up for this story! Hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><strong>For You I Will <strong>

**Chapter 2 – I'd Do Anything **

* * *

><p>John groaned and turned his head forcing his eye lids open. They felt like they weighed ten tons as he opened his eyes. He blinked slowly as the light flooded in; he slowly brought a hand up and rubbed his aching head. He groaned in pain and let the hand that lightly touched his forearm guide his hand back to where it had rested a few seconds before. <em><strong>What the hell was going on? <strong>_

"John?" he heard Brianna's voice and he turned his head in the direction from which it came.

The petite brunette was sitting next to him in a chair, her denim covered legs were crossed and she wore a genuine, yet weary, smile. "Oh John." He was shocked to see the tears fall from her brown eyes as she looked at him. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she sobbed quietly; her shoulder's shaking with every breath she gasped for.

"Brie, why are crying?" he asked. He had never been so confused in his life. Where was he, what was wrong, and why was his friend sobbing her eyes out?

"John, you almost died." She scooted her chair closer to him and gently took his hand in hers. "I am just so happy you are okay. I have been going crazy, if I hadn't been able to save you I don't know what I would have done." The Latina held his hand in hers and gently pressed her lips against it. "How are you, how are you feeling?" she questioned, staring at him with concerned eyes.

"Sore." He answered truthfully. He had been doing his best to ignore the searing pain in his chest. He forced a smile for Brie and gently grasped her hand and squeezed it. "I'm okay Brie, please don't cry anymore. You are amazing, you saved my life." He assured the Latina. He had always believed in her. She was amazing; she was so brave and strong. She was the definition of everything a woman could be and should be.

"I can get the doctor." She said quickly. "He can get you something."

"Doctor?" he questioned. Where were they? There were no doctors in their camp, only Brianna. He looked at her, expressing his confusion. "Where are we Brie?"

The Latina smiled at him. "We are in Germany. Once the doctor clears you for travel we are going home."

"Both of us?" he said sounding surprised.

"Both of us." She smiled. "You received an honorable discharge. You are going to get a medal."  
>she told him.<p>

He chuckled but then stopped when the pain shot through him again. "I don't need a medal, all I did was my job." He said. He wasn't going to lie, he was happy to be returning to his home country but he didn't regret his decision to serve his country and he would do it all again.

"You are an amazing man John." Brie hit the buzzer on the remote that lay beside his arm. "The doctor will want to know you are awake." She smiled. "When you are stable enough to travel he will release you into my care." She told him, doing her best to sound professional but it was a little hard to buy when anyone got a look at her tear-stain cheeks.

"I couldn't be in better hands" John said truthfully as the doctor walked in. "Doctor?"

John hated doctors; they were always so serious, poking people with needles and doing test and x-rays and baring bad news.

"Hello Mr. Cena." He answered with a thick German Accent. "Miss Garcia could you please step out of the room?" John looked over at the brunette who nodded and squeezed his hand before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Brianna stepped out into the hallway. She tilted her head back against the wall as the tears began to fall all over again. She was so happy John was okay. John was the one thing left in her life that wasn't a complete mess. He was the only person she had a somewhat stable relationship with. He was her best friend and it would have killed her if he hadn't made it, especially if it had been because she was unable to save him.<p>

She let the tears fall as she wrapped her arms around her slender waist. She had spent the last three days at his side, hoping and praying that he would wake up.

Her prayers had been answered. She was blessed; she still had her best friend.

The Latina wiped some of the tears from her eyes and looked up and down the hall way. No one was around.

She felt the vibrating of her cell phone in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened it up as she walked down the hall way. "Hello; mom? What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>John was relieved that the doctor cleared him for travel. He wanted to be back in the states in time for Christmas and according to the doctor he had been out for three days. That meant it was December eighteenth or nineteenth.<p>

He was deep in thought when Brie re-entered the room. "Hey John the doctor told me you were cleared for travel and we can leave tomorrow, that's great. We'll be able to make it home in time for Christmas." She smiled as she took her seat next to his bed again.

"With five days to spare." He returned her smile and ran his knuckles down the side of her cheek. "Guess you will be home in time to go to your parents for Christmas."

He was surprised to see her look saddened by his comment. The Latina lowered her head when he mentioned the trip she was supposed to take to see her family.

"What is wrong Brie?" he asked. He hated seeing the brunette look so sad. She was his best friend, she had saved his life; he wanted her to be happy.

"I don't know if I'm going to go home this year." Brie crossed her legs and crossed her arms over her knees.

"Why not, you are supposed to spend Christmas with you family. If I had someone to spend Christmas with I know I would, even if it was a little dysfunctional." He tried to comfort her.

"I just can't go back there; they are expecting me to bring Randy. They will be so upset when they find out I messed up another _perfect_ relationship." Brie laughed bitterly as she waved her foot in the air. "I will be the laughing stock of Christmas. _Again._ It will be "Brie messed up another relationship". "Oh poor Brie can't do anything right." "Brie scared off another boyfriend" "Maybe someday I will get grandchildren", "_If only Brie was as wonderful as our darling Nikki"" _Brie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I will never be good enough for them John"

"They are your family, they love you; they just have a weird way of showing it."

His best friend gave him an exasperated look. "Okay John. You play second to someone all of your life and tell me if you think it feels like love."

He sighed. He did feel bad for his friend and he wished there was something he could say to make her feel better. He couldn't think of a single thing that would make her feel better though. "I'm sorry Brie. You don't deserve that." He smiled weakly. "If there was anything I could do to help I would do it in a heartbeat." He said sincerely. He would do anything for the brunette nurse, and not just because she was his best friend.

"John!" she yipped excitedly after a moment's silence. "You can help me!"

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "And how can I help you?" he asked.

"You could come with me to my parent's house as my boyfriend!" she said excitedly. "Please John; please tell me you will do it! It will give you a place to go, I can look after you, and it will make me look better and I won't be tortured the entire holiday."

John sighed. "But I thought they were expecting Randy, I am obviously not Randy." He said.

"They don't know that"

John laughed again, but quickly regretted it. "Seriously, you want me to pretend to be someone else?" he questioned. "You want me to pretend to be a wealthy banker? I'm sorry Brie but how does a banker get shot in the chest?"

"We can tell them you were in a car accident and you have broken ribs. Please John. You just said you had no one to spend Christmas with, now you would and you would be saving me a lot of humiliation. I would be in your debt."

The soldier took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do and he wasn't sure if we was going to like it but he would do anything for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay well that is Chapter 2! I really hope you all liked it! Reviews would be appreciated? What do you guys think will happen? Do you think John will change his mind? Let me know! Besos! Danie.**


End file.
